jane_and_sephiroth_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tesla
Nikola Tesla, also known by his Tesivan nomenclature of Xeriisenikoli Tessalinivi, is often regarded as one of the most brilliant inventors on Earth and the greatest electromancer on Tesiva. He is commonly referred to as "Tesla", rather than by his first name. He makes his debut in the episode, "Storm Warning", during Part I. However, Tesla largely takes part in his own timeline, In All Our Brilliance, in which Jane Unbreon and Vivian Vespera makes occasional cameo appearances. Biography Originally born on Khaarysmiti Island as Xeriisenikoli of the Tessalinivi Clan, Tesla is one of the youngest of five children under Milutin and Georgina Duka Tesla, being the only electromancer out of all of them. Despite showing promise as an electromancer at the age of fifteen, his father wanted him to become a priest and follow in the steps of Zynekivi, who was a well-known pastor and healer from North Tesiva. Characteristics Appearance Tesla is described often as being rather tall and very slender, with a distinguished, chiseled face and high cheekbones. His eyes are ultramarine blue that are occasionally likened to the colors of either the Atlantic Ocean or cobalt. His jet-black hair is parted evenly, as immaculate as possible. He is most regularly identified as having an iconic mustache. While his legs and arms are both spindly, he also has large hands with long fingers. In his human form, his feet had not changed from his Tesivan image. In almost all of his appearances made to people, he dresses formally with a clean-pressed suit and tie. His dress shoes are often polished. On special occasions, he also is found wearing a black suit with a pair of coattails, a gold-like embroidered vest, a white dress-shirt underneath, a pair of black trousers, and occasionally white gloves. On very rare occasions, he dons a top hat and a sleek cane. On informal occasions, he still wears everything up to his vest. Jane has teased that he even sleeps in it. Personality Because he has a complex personality, Tesla is often best described as being meek and awkward with his exceptional intelligence: humble and equally sweet. By keeping a gentlemanly visage with others, most people often admire his positive characteristics with having not only chivalry but kindness and willingness to give to others that are ingrained within the deepest confines of his soul. He had no amount of pride or egotism, showing nothing but revered charity to others. Despite this, he is very asocial and prefers being at his lonesome to work. On a personal level, however, he has a sonorous quality of mischief and a diabolical sense of humor that only his close friends and family are aware of. Tesla is, however, not without his eccentricities. While he is during the day a practically revered and legendary gentleman, his personality can be exotic and highly unusual. During the night, as soon as his assistants and secretaries have gone home for the evening, Tesla will remain awake into the early hours of the morning and occasionally remain awake for more than twenty-four hours, though claiming not to need sleep at all. Relationships With Janequa Unbreon Janequa Unbreon is largely regarded as a best friend, who carried his interests to heart and would always bend over backwards when he needed her most. Most of his childhood memories were spent with her, and he often regarded his childhood on Tesiva to be one of his favorite times due to her inclusiveness. While he does have a sense of mischief in teasing her, his chivalry always overcomes when it comes to women, especially so Janequa. With Jane Unbreon Despite his kindly and peaceable relationship with her mother, Tesla and Jane have more of an acquaintanceship over friendship with one another due to their extreme differences and their rivalling levels of stubbornness. With the Tesivan He is often seen as one of the best electromancers on Tesiva and is highly regarded at formal occasions and known to have been on the Court of the Matriarch. He is considered very gentlemanly and humble among Tesivan, but also like a force of nature in battle to them. With the Humans Given that he is loving of human civilizations and cultures, with their willingness to learn, Tesla is fond of humans to the core, showing them his inventions and the fruits of his mind so that they can have a better quality of life. That is, no matter how many times they scoff and call him a "Magician". Abilities Tesla's main offensive ability is "Storm Warning", which creates static in the atmosphere to hinder the movement of the foe by at least 25% to 50%, depending on their element, and increase agility by equal in any user of the Electro or Storm elements. Bolts of lightning may also appear at random. His main defensive ability is "Cobalt Convoy". He is able to spawn a wall of a cobalt-blue mineral at any time to deflect the attacks of the foe and amplify his own attacks due to its conductive attributes. Due to the hardness of cobalt as a mineral, it is only strong enough to withstand a few powerful attacks before it breaks. It takes energy out of Tesla in order to be created. In his human image, Tesla can synthesize the electricity in the air to give himself power. This effect is referred to as Electrosynthesis. In his Tesivan image, he can conduct his own electricity to give himself power. This effect is referred to as Conductor. Weapon(s) Because Tesla is an inventor, he designs his own weapons for use in the field if he is needed. He often has a weapon for every occasion, all of them utilizing the power of electricity or magnetism to some degree. Due to their variability, they can be of all sorts of types and ranging in power. Stats In Part I and Part II * Offensive Power: Type B Excellent * Defensive Power: Type C Average * Dexterity: Type A Proficient * Agility: Type S Extreme * Magicka: Type A Proficient * Intelligence: Type S Extreme * Classification: Strategy-Oriented Offensive Abilities Category:Characters